THE LOVERS
by Hyeyeonjung105
Summary: [CH-1 Update]Kisah cinta di sebuah town house. Ada pasnagan suami istri yang sedang menunggu kelahiran anak pertama mereka dan ada rumah yg diisi seorang duda tampan beranak 1 dan ada pasangan kekasih yang 'living together' di salah satu rumah di town house tersebut. EXO fanfiction/official and crack pairing/mature content inside/love live story/marriage/ HUNHAN / CHANSOO / CHENMIN
1. Chapter 1

THE LOVERS

EXO cast / Gender Switch

Kisah cinta pasangan pasangan yang tinggal di sebuah town house. Ada pasnagan suami istri yang sedang menunggu kelahiran anak pertama mereka dan ada rumah yang diisi seorang duda tampan beranak 1 dan ada pasangan kekasih yang 'living together' di salah satu rumah di town house tersebut.

Rated M / Caution under 17 better don't read this fict /

EXO fanfiction / official and crack pairing / mature content inside / love live story / marriage /

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~THE LOVERS~**

Ini kisah cinta dari beberapa pasangan yang menetap di sebuah town house mewah di daerah elit di seoul.

Ada kisah sepasang suami istri yang kesehariannya penuh warna, sang istri yang tegas dan sedikit pemarah dan sang suami yang kadang bertingkah konyol, tapi cerdas sabar dan sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk menjadi seorang ayah.

Lalu ada Kisah sepasang kekasih yang sudah bertunangan yang tinggal satu atap yang sedang merencanakan pernikahan, sang pria yang sudah matang untuk menikah dan ingin segera menjadi suami dan sang wanita yang tidak ingin cepat cepat menikah.

Ada satu rumah yang berisikan seorang pria tampan yang tinggal dengan anak lelakin semata wayangnya dan sang pengasuh sang anak, seorang wanita muda di umur 20an yang sudah menjadi pengasuh anak itu sejak ia masih bayi.

Dan terakhir ada sepasang kekasih yang tinggal bersama dan nampaknya mereka memang pasangan yang hanya akan 'living together' dan tidak tertarik menikah.

Keseharian keseharian yang unik terjadi disetiap ruamah di town house itu. Banyak kisah yang mengejutkan hampir terjadi setiap hari.

 **Penghuni Rumah No.1**

 **Luhan**

30tahun. Dokter bedah termuda yang ada di Seoul Health Care Hospital. Dokter bedah cantik ini menjadi primadona di rumah sakit. Para dokter pria yang masih lajang banyak yang mendekatinya, tetapi dokter cantik yang kadang terlihat sangat tegas dan tertutup ini ternyata memiliki hubungan special dengan seorang CEO muda dari sebuah perusahaan teknologi ternama di Korea Selatan, Oh Sehun.

 **Oh Sehun**

33tahun. CEO muda sebuah perusahaan teknologi ternama di Korea Selatan. Ia menjadi CEO setelah ayahnya meninggal dunia 4 tahun yang lalu dan Sehun menggantikan ayah nya tersebut. Sehun yang sudah lama menjalin hubungan dengan seorang dokter cantik semenjak pertemuannya di rumah sakit tempat ayah nya dirawat, akhirnya memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama dengan wanita itu walaupun mereka belum menikah.

.

.

 **Penghuni Rumah No.2**

 **Park Kyungsoo**

30tahun. Tetangga Luhan dan Sehun yang sedang hamil muda dan merupakan dokter kandungan di rumah sakit yang sama dimana Luhan bekerja. Suami nya, Park Chanyeol seorang arsitek terkenal dan pemilik café berkonsep unik di daerah myeongdong. Kyungsoo merupakan teman terdekat Luhan karena selain mereka bekerja di rumah sakit yang sama mereka pun tinggal di town house mewah yang hanya ada 4 rumah mewah dan besar yang terdapat disana.

 **Park Chanyeol**

34tahun. Suami sah Kyungsoo yang sangat tinggi menjulang. Arsitek dari rumah rumah yang berada di town house mewah ini. Selain seorang arsitek dan pemilik café, Chanyeol juga seorang produser music dan pencipta lagu di tengah tengah karir nya sebagai arsitek, karena sebenarnya music adalh impiannya. Chanyeol yang sudah menikah dengan Kyungsoo 5 tahun lalu ini sangat bersemangat dengan kehamilan istrinya yang ia tunggu tunggu sejak awal pernikahan tapi sayang saat itu Kyungsoo masih melanjutkan studi specialist nya dan terpaksa harus menunda momongan dahulu karena Kyungsoo yang ingin cepat lulus. Dan sekarang Chanyeol adalah suami paling bahagia di town house itu.

.

.

 **Penghuni Rumah No.3**

 **Kim Minseok**

31tahun. Wanita cantik yang sedikit tertutup. Seorang penulis novel percintaan yang bukunya sangat digemari oleh Luhan, Kyungsoo dan…..

Chanyeol. Tak banyak yang dapat dideskripsikan dari Kim Minseok karena dia yang aslinya pendiam ini, namun dia tak tinggal sendiri. Sama seperti Luhan dan Sehun, Minseok tinggal bersama pacar nya dan mereka sudah bertunangan setahun yang lalu ketika mereka memutuskan tinggal bersama.

 **Kim Jongdae**

34tahun. Pacar Kim Minseok. Sering disangka sudah menikah dengan Minseok karena marga mereka yang sama. Merupakan pewaris sebuah perusahaan mainan yang sudah diekspor ke penjuru dunia tetapi sebelum menjabat menggantikan appa nya, Jongdae lebih memilih bekerja sebagai dosen matematika di sebuah universitas ternama di seoul dan membuka kedai eskrim di dekat kampus dimana ia mengajar. Sudah berniat menikahi tunangannya tahun depan, tapi nampaknya pernikahan mereka harus dipercepat,

.

.

 **Penghuni Rumah No.4**

 **Kim Junmyeon**

35tahun. Pria tampan, kaya raya, seorang presiden direktur perusahaan game console dan pemilik beberapa hotel ternama di Korea Selatan yang ternyata duda beranak satu. Junmyeon bertekat menjadi ayah yang baik sejak kematian istrinya 3 tahun lalu akibat kecelakaan mobil. Walau memilika wajah tampan dan harta yang berlimpah tetapi Junmyeon sepertinya tidak tertarik untuk menikah lagi.

 **Kim Jongin**

6tahun. Anak kecil tampan yang sangat bergantung kepada ayahnya. Sedikit pendiam di rumah tetapi akan sangat nakal di sekolah. Hobinya adalah berkunjung kerumah bibi Minseok atau bibi Kyungsoo untuk mendapatkan kue kue manis yang sangat disukainya, Jongin yang diasuh oleh pengasuhnya sejak kematian ibunya, sudah menganggap Byun Baekhyun pengasuhnya sebagai ibunya sendiri, karena dulu ketika ibunya Kim Saerin masih hidup, ia masih kecil sekali.

 **Byun Baekhyun**

28 tahun. Pengasuh Jongin kecil sejak usia Jongin satu minggu. Awalnya ia adalah gadis muda yang gagal kuliah karena keluarganya yang memiliki restoran besar di daerah gangnam mengalami kebangkrutan dan akhirnya berakhir menjadi baby sitter untuk keluarga Kim. 6tahun bekerja di rumah Kim Junmyeon, timbul perasaan yang tak biasa kepada ayah sang anak asuh, tapi Baekhyun merasa sangat tak pantas dan masih menghormati mendiang ibu Jongin.

.

.

.

"Sehun, bisakah kau membagi waktumu untukku? Lalu aku apa dirumah ini? Pajanganmu?"

.

"Kyungsoo sayang kau bisa tidak, tidak terlalu lincah seperti ini? Aku ngeri sekali melihatmu kesana kemari berlarian dengan kau yang sedang mengandung anakku Soo."

.

"kau tidak mau mengimajinasikanku yang macam macam sayang?"

.

"kau sudah seperti ibuku, kau yang merawatku sejak kecil bahkan aku tidak tau seperti apa eomma ku, bolehkah aku memanggilmu eomma?"

.

"Kau tidak ingin hamil sepertiku?"

.

"kau tau aku terlalu sibuk sampai tidak bisa memperhatikannya? Jadi bisakah kau membantuku?"

.

"Jika seperti ini, masih tidak ingin menikah?"

 **Hye bawa cerita baru nih, kaliini terinspirasi dari drama korea yang berjudul sama, tapi ada yang beda kalau drama the lovers adalah kisah cinta para penghuni apartement sedangkan disini adalh kisah cinta para penghuni town house. Semoga banyak yang tertarik dengan ff ini yaaa, dan ff ini akan update satu minggu sekali tapi tergantung keadaan jika memungkin kan akan update secepat author bisa untuk update. Hehe.**

 **Ditunggu kritik dan saran nya**


	2. Chapter 2

THE LOVERS

EXO cast / Gender Switch

Rated M / Caution under 17 better don't read this fict /

EXO fanfiction / official and crack pairing / mature content inside / love live story / marriage /

.

 **terinspirasi dari drama korea yang berjudul sama, tapi ada yang beda kalau drama the lovers adalah kisah cinta para penghuni apartement sedangkan disini adalh kisah cinta para penghuni town house**

.

Kisah cinta pasangan pasangan yang tinggal di sebuah town house. Ada pasnagan suami istri yang sedang menunggu kelahiran anak pertama mereka dan ada rumah yang diisi seorang duda tampan beranak 1 dan ada pasangan kekasih yang 'living together' di salah satu rumah di town house tersebut.

.

 **Penghuni Rumah No.1**

 **Luhan 30tahun**

 **Oh Sehun 33tahun**

 **Penghuni Rumah No.2**

 **Park Kyungsoo 30tahun**

 **Park Chanyeol 34tahun**

 **Penghuni Rumah No.3**

 **Kim Minseok 31tahun**

 **Kim Jongdae 34tahun**

.

 **Penghuni Rumah No.4**

 **Kim Junmyeon 35tahun**

 **Kim Jongin 6tahun**

 **Byun Baekhyun 28tahun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~THE LOVERS~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Rumah No.2~**

Keadaan pagi hari di town house elit di daerah gangnam itu sedikit berisik dan ramai karena rumah no.1 di town house itu akhirnya diisi.

Kyungsoo yang menempati rumah no.2 terus saja memperhatikan mobil pengantar barang pindahan dan orang orang yang sedaritadi mengeluarkan furniture dan barang barnag elektronik dari mobil besar itu kedalam rumah no.1.

Menurut suami Kyungsoo, Chanyeol sang arsitek rumah tersebut, kalau penghuni rumah no.1 adalah seorang CEO perusahaan terkenal yang menginginkan rumah dikawasaan elit dan sepi seperti di town house ini. Dan Kyungsoo yang memiliki jiwa penggosip sangat penasaran siapa yang akan menjadi penghuni terakhir di town house itu, mungkin jika ia sudah mengetahuinya ia bisa menggosipkannya dengan xiumin atau baekhyun si pengasuh anak rumah no.4, tapi sayang setelah berlama lama memantau, Kyungsoo tidak juga melihat orang yang sepertinya akan menjadi pemilik rumah tersebut, dan jam menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi yang artinya Kyungsoo harus segera pergi ke rumah sakit karena jadwal prakteknya pukul 09.30 dan ia tidak boleh terlambat, sedangkan suaminya Park Chanyeol sudah pergi pagi pagi sekali menuju proyek pembangunan hotel yang ia tangani, dan Kyungsoo harus pergi ke rumah sakit dengan menyeti mobilnya sendiri.

.

.

 **~Rumah No.4~**

Pagi hari dan si tuan kecil sudah berulah. Dari matahari baru saja menunjukkan sinarnya, bocah kecil yang bernama Kim Jongin into sudah berulah dengan merengak tak mau membiarkan ayahnya pergi ke kantor dan pergi ke dapur untuk megacaukan Baekhyun sang pengasuh yang sedang memasak sarapan pagi untuk tuan besar-nya dan si tuan kecil Kim.

Jongin tampaknya hari itu ingin berduaany dengan ayahnya yang super sibuk itu karena sejak 2 hari yang lalu Kim Junmyeon sang ayah, tidak menepati janjinya untuk pulang cepat dan bermain dengan putranya itu. Alhasil sekarang Jongin merajuk dan bahkan tidak mau memakan sarapan paginya dan tidak mau pergi ke taman kanak kanak. Jongin pun menangis kencang di pelukan pengasuhnya yang cantik, dan akhirnya Junmyeon mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi asistennya di kantor dan meminta utuk mengatur ulang jadwalnya hari ini karna ia akan menemani jagoan kecil nya seharian bermain.

Akhirnya Junmyeon Jongin dan pengasuhnya, Baekhyun terlambat menyantap sarapan pagi mereka. Oh iya baekhyun memang sudah terbiasa makan satu meja bersama majikannya ini, kaarena Junmyeon sendiri yang meminta dan berkata bahwa ia tidak menganggap baekhyun seperti pembantu tetapi seperti adik.

Setelah sarapan yang terlambat, Junmyeon membawa Jongin ke kamar anak itu untuk memandikannya dan meninggalkan baekhyun yang sedang mencuci piring sisa makan.

Setelah semua urusan dengan si kecil selesai Junmyeon dan Jongin yang sudah rapid an wangi turun kebawah untuk menonton tv.

"Baekhyun!" panggil Junmyeon

"ya, ada apa tuan?"

"bisakah kau menyiapkan bekal untuk kita pergi ke taman bermain? Aku ingin mengajak Jongin pergi ke taman bermain, dank kau juga ikut ya baek."

"baik tuan. Apa ada yang ingin anda makan untuk bekal?"

"siapkan bekal seperti buah buahan dan minuman ringan saja baek, karna nanti kita makan siang di restauran saja."

"baiklah. Jongin mau ikut baekhyun memilih buah?" tanya Baekhyun kepada anak kecil yang sedang duduk di pangkuan ayahnya yang terlihat sedang kesal karena tontonan kartun pororonya diganti ke saluran berita mancanegara oleh sang ayah. Dan akhirnya Jongin menurut kepada Baekhyun dan berlari turun dari pangkuan sang ayah.

.

.

 **~Rumah No.3~**

"SAYAAAANG!"

teriak sang pria dari arah kamar mandi. Dan teriakan keras Jongdae yang melengking itu membuat sang wanita, Minseok. yang sedang memasak sarapan pagi kesal karena teriakan itu dan langsung berlari keatas ke arah kamar mereka.

"ada apa oppa?" tanya Minseok dari depan pintu kamar mandi di kamar mereka.

"sayang. Aku tidak bisa menemukan handukku!"

Minseok menggerutu kesal karena ini hampir terjadi setiap hari karena sifat pelupa Jongdae untuk mengambil handuk dari jemuran.

"sudah kubilang ambil handuk dulu baru mandi! Jangan begitu bangun tidur kau langsung masuk kamar mandi. Sudah tau aku menyimpan handuk di jemuran dan di lemari, tidak seperti dirumah mu yang lama, handuk yang disediakan di kamar mandimu oleh maid, disini aku yang membersikan rumah ingat?!" ucap Minseok kesal.

"cepat buka pintunya aku sudah membawakan handukmu."

Jongdae membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan lebar dan nampaklah Jongdae yang tidak memakai apa apa dengan tubuh yang masih basah setelah mandi.

Minseok yang melihatnya langsung menutup mata dan menjulurkan tangannya yang terdapat handuk ke arah Jongdae.

"hey sayang kenapa kau malu? Bukankan kau sudah sering melihat ini?"

Ujar Jongdae dengan maksud menggoda tunangannya itu.

Minseok pun langsung melemparkan handuk itu ke muka Jongdae dan memutar tubuhnya memberlakangi Jongdae.

"jangan lakukan itu lagi oppa!"

"hey! Kenapa sayang? Ayolah kau sudah sering melihat penisku ini saat bercinta! Bahkan penisku ini sudah masuk ke—"

Dan Jongdae mendapatkan lemparan bantal dari Minseok.

.

.

Jongdae menghampiri Minseok yang sedang membaca majalah dengan serius di sofa balkon yang menghadap ke arah kolam renang. Setelah sarapan Minseok malah mendiamkan Jongdae dan malah pergi membaca majalah.

"sayang. Kau marah padaku?"

Minseok pun hanya dia saja

"maafkan aku ya aku hanya bercanda tadi." Jongdae terus berbicara sambil memeluk tunangannya itu dari samping.

"apa sih yang kau baca?"  
"Minseok?"

"sayang?"

"kau sedang PMS ya?"

Lalu akhirnya Minseok buka suara.

"SUDAH TAU MASIH MENGGANGGU KU. PERGI SANA!"

Dan Jongdae langsung lari kedalam rumah dan tak berani menoleh ke belakang. Minseok yang sedang PMS benar benar berbeda dengan Minseok sehari hari. Kalau sedang tidak datang bulan Minseok adalah wanita pendiam, baik hati dan suka bertingkah malu malu kepada tunangannya itu, tapi jika PMS Minseok akan sering marah marah dengan hal sepele bahkan hal yang tidak jelas dan mood nya akan sangat berubah ubah, dan kali ini Minseok marah karena candaan Jongdae.

Malangnya nasib Jongdae hari itu. Padahal hariitu Jongdae bebas karna tidak ada jadwal ia mengajar dan dia malas ke kedai ice cream miliknya karena ingin bersantai dan bermesraan dengan tunangan tercintanya itu, tapi sepertinya hariini lebih baik dia pergi mengecek kedai nya karena tunangannya itu sedang PMS dan dia tidak ingin mendapat amukan lainnya dari tunangannya yang imut itu.

Dan Jongdae pergi ke garasi, masuk dan menyalakan mobilnya dan segera melaju ke kedai ice cream miliknya, dan fikirnya ini hari yang buruk.

.

.

 **~THE LOVERS~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author POV**

Suasana di rumah sakit hari itu sedikit ramai. Banyak pasien hamil yang memeriksakan kandungannya ke dokter Park Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang sudah memulai prakteknya sejak 3 jam yang lalu terus menerus bergantian mengecek pasien pasiennya. Bukannya lelah, tapi Kyungsoo senang sekali karena dapat memeriksa kondisi ibu hamil dan dapat ikut merasakan kehidupan baru. Seperti barusan, Kyungsoo baru saja mengatakan selamat kepada sepasang suami istri atas kehamilan pertama istrinnya, dan Kyungsoo selalu merasa bahagia ketika ia mengucapkan akan adanya kehidupan baru yang datang, dan Kyungsoo sangat menyukai bayi.

Jam prakteknya selesai, tapi ia masih berada di ruangannya mengecek beberapa laporan kesehatan dan memeriksa jadwal operasi cesar yang akan ia lakukan hari ini. Lalu ponsel nya berdering, dan yang menelefon adalah suaminya.

'hallo sayang' sapa suara bass khas suaminya di ujung telephon sana.

"hallo sayang, ada apa?"

"kau sudah makan siang?"

Lalu Kyungsoo melihat kea rah jam dan menunjukkan pukul setengah dua siang.

"belum" jawab Kyungsoo santai.

"yaampun. Sayang kau harus makan siang sekarang, jangan hanya mengurus pasien pasien hamil mu itu. Ingat kau juga sedang mengandung! Kau tidak lupa kan kau sedang mengandung anakku?"

"oppa bisakah kau tidak usah panic seerti ini? Aku akan makan siang sebentar lagi, mungkin aku akan mengajak Luhan untuk makan siang. Dan oppa tidak usah khawatir, aku ini dokter kandungan dan aku bisa merawat diriku sendiri dan bayi yang aku kandung."

"aku hanya cemas sayang, kau terlalu sibuk dengan kehamilan orang lain dan aku takut kau tidak melupakan anakku yang sedang diperut mu." Jawab Chanyeol lembut.

"yaampun sayang ini juga anakku! Ingat kita sudah lama menunggu kehadirannya bukan? Mana mungkin aku menelantarkan kehamilanku?"

"iya sayang. Cepatlah makan siang, aku tidak ingin anakku kelaparan! Dan bisakah katakana kepadanya kalau ayahnya sangat mencintainya?"

"ayolah Chanyeol usia kandunganku baru 7 minggu, dia tak akan bisa mendengarmu." Ucap Kyungsoo kesal.

"ayolah sayang, aku hanya terlalu bersemangat dengan kehamilan mu."

"iya iya akan ku katakana, puas kau Park Chanyeol?"

"hahaha aku puas sekali sayangku. Kau pulang jam berapa? Hati hati di jalan, ingat kau sedang hamil." ujar Chanyeol dengan nada yang menjengkelkan menurut Kyungsoo.

"aku akan pulang setelah memantau 2 oprasi cesar sore ini. Dan Park Chanyeol. BERHENTI MEMBUATKU KESAL!."

Kyungsoo menutup telfon nya sepihak karena jengkel dengan Chanyeol yang over protective menurutnya. Maafkan Kyungsoo dia sedang mengalami mood swings yang parah jika berhubungan dengan suami nya.

Kyungsoo sedang mengecek kembali data data pasien lalu tiba tiba da seorang wanita ber jas putih sama seperti yang Kyungsoo pakai masuk ke ruangan praktek Kyungsoo secara tiba tiba.

"DAMN LUHAN BISAKAH KAU MENGETUK PINTU?"

"hey ibu hamil kau tidak boleh mengumpat ingatlah ada bayi di perutmu."

"astagaa maafkan ibu" lalu Kyungsoo mengelus perutnya pelan

"kau ingin membuatku jantungan hah?" tanya Kyungsoo

"tidak. Aku hanya ingin membuatmu makan siang bersamaku sekarang karena aku lapar."

"hufft baiklah ayo kita makan, memang sedaritadi aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang."

Lalu dua dokter cantik tersebut melangkah keluar ruangan prakter bersama dan pergi menuju kanti rumah sakit.

.

.

 **~THE LOVERS~**

.

.

Terlihat seorang pria di sebuah ruangan yang dipintunya bertuliskan CEO Room sedang menghubungi seseorang.

"kau sudah mengirimkan semua barangnya?"

"interiornya sudah selesai?"

"jadi apakah aku sudah bisa pindah kesana bersamanya?"

"baiklah aku akan pindah malam ini."

"aku sudah sesak tinggal di apartemenku sebelumnya. banyak wartawan yang diam diam mengintai disana. Mereka tau keberadaanya yang tinggal bersamaku."

"dia yang tidak ingin hubungan kami terekspos."

"baik lah terimakasih paman."

Lalu pria itu menutup telephonnya.

Dia Oh Sehun. CEO muda sebuah perusahaan teknologi ternama di Korea Selatan. Dan dia sangat populer karena prestasi kerja nya dan tentu ketampanannya yang membuat wajahnya sering terlampir di beberapa majal untuk wanita.

Lalu pria itu kembali kemejanya dan menatap foto yang ia pajang di meja kerjanya. Fotonya bersama sang wanitanya. Luhan.

Lalu ia mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi nomor yang sudah ia hafal luar kepala.

"kau dimana?" tanya nya langsung tanpa basa basi.

"aku sedang makan siang di kantin rumah sakit, ada apa?" jawab Luhan diujung sana.

"bersama siapa?" tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Luhan, Sehun malah memberika pertanyaan balik.

"bersama temanku yang sedang hamil muda." Jika kita bisa melihat Luhan disana sedang memutar matanya.

Ya, tipikal Oh Sehun, selalu berkuasa, dingin, menyebalkan, dan tidak ingin apa yang dimilikinya disentuh orang lain alias dia pencemburu berat, walaupun sisi hangatnya kadang terlihat dan hanya beberapa orang ang beruntung yang dapat merasakannya dan salah satunya Luhan sang kekasih.

"Lu, orang suruhanku sudah memindahkan perabotan dan mendekorasi tempat tinggal baru kita yang aku pernah bilang, jadi nanti malam kita akan segera pindah kesana karena aku tidak mau kau yang terus terusan harus sembunyi sembunyi memasuki apartemen takut wartawan mengetahuimu tinggal bersamaku. Kemas semua pakaian mu sepulang kau bekerja, kita pindah malam ini."

"apa tidak terlalu cepat kita pindah?"

"tidak. Dan ini sudah keputusanku Lu, dan kau tak ada pilihan."

"hmmm, baiklah. Kututup telefonnya ya, temanku menunggu. Sampai jumpa sayang."

"Ya. Sampai jumpa." 

Sehun dan Luhan adalah sepasang kekasih, tapi Luhan tidak mau mau orang orang tahu kalau ia berpacaran dengan CEO muda itu, bahkan Kyungsoo teman terdekatnya pun tidak tau Sehun adalah pacarnya, Kyungsoo hanya tau kalau Luhan punya pacar.

Selain Luhan tidak ingin menjadi pembicaraan di media gossip, Luhan juga punya alasan tak jelas kenapa ia tidak ingin orang orang tau dia kekasih Oh Sehun.

Luhan dan Sehun sudah berpacaran semenjak 2tahun lalu. 4tahun yang lalu pertama kali ia mengenal Oh Sehun di rumah sakit ia bekerja. Saat itu ayah Sehun akan menjalani operasi Jantung dan Luhan merupakan salah satu dari team dokter yang menangani operasi tersebut. Dan ketika ayah Sehun meninggal, Luhan lah yang menenangkan lelaki itu, dari situ mereka mulai dekat. Awalnya Luhan tidak tertarik dengan Sehun, ia hanya bersimpati dengan pria itu dan Sehun lah yang tertarik dengan wanita itu. Berkat usaha Sehun mendekati Luhan akhirnya 2 tahun setelah kematian ayah Sehun, mereka berpacaran dan baru 6 bulan ini mereka tinggal bersama di apartemen mewah milik sehun, tapi akhir akhir ini keberadaan Luhan di apartemen Sehun mulai terendus wartawan wartawan gossip, dan Luhan merasa tidak nyaman karena ia harus sembunyi sembunyi jika ingin pulang atau harus berpura pura tidak mempunyai atau kenal dengan Oh Sehun.

Sampai akhirnya sebulan yang lalu Oh Sehun member tahu nya kalau rumah yang ia bangun di sebuah town house elit dan dipastikan privasi mereka dapat terjaga disana karena hanya ada 4 rumah disana dan masing masing ruumah yang sudah diisi merupakan orang orang kaya, jadi tidak mungkin jiga hubunganya dengan Sehun yang tinggal bersama akan terungkap ke media. Tanpa Luhan tahu sahabatnya Do Kyungsoo tinggal bersama suaminya disana.

.

.

 **~THE LOVERS~**

.

.

 **Author POV**

Junmyeon, Jongin dan Baekhyun sampai di sebuah taman bermain besar yang terdapat di pusat kota. Di taman bermain tersebut juga terdapat kebun binatang, dan Jongin ingin sekali ke kebun binatang melihat gajah katanya kepada Baekhyun.

Sedari awal sampai Jongin selalu menggenggam tangan ayahnya dan Baekhyun yang berjalan di belakang keduanya pun tersenyum melihat keduanya yang dekat sekali, karena Junmyeon jaarang sekali dapat meluangkan waktunya untuk si kecil.

Mereka berkeliling kebun binatang itu dan Jongin sempat berfoto duduk diatas anak gajah dan Jongin bilang kalau fotonya tadi akan ia pamerkan kepada teman teman di sekolah.

Setelah berkeliling di kebun binatang mereka menuju taman bermain dan memainkan beberapa permainan. Kalau dari jauh pasti orang orang akan menyangka kalau mereka adalah keluarga bahagia dan sangat pas karena sang ayah yang sangat tampan, ibu yang cantik dan sangat terlihat keibuan, lalu anak yang tampan lucu dan menggemaskan. Namun mereka salah besar. Baekhyun hanya seorang pengasuh anak,

Setela bermain beberapa permainan mereka beristirahat sebentar di bangku yang ada di taman air mancur di sana. Baekhyun mengeluarkan kotak bekal dan botol botol minuman yang berisi jus favorit ayah dan anak itu. Baekhyun benar benar seperti ibu di keluarga itu.

Selama istirahat Baekhyun menyuapi si kecil yang lahap memakan potongan buah strawberry, peach dan jeruk. Sedangkan Junmyeon memakan semangka yang Baekhyun sudah siapkan.

Lalu tiba tiba Junmyeon menyodorkan semangka kedepan mulut Baekhyun

"makanlah. Sedaritadi kau menyuapi Jongin terus tanpa memakan buahnya sedikitpu. Biar aku yang sekarang menyuapi Jongin."

" a…aa baiklah tuan"

Lalu Baekhyun mengambil semangka tersebut memakannya. Junmyeon yang sedang menyuaapi Jongin tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang sedang memakan semangka yang ia beri tadi tanpa tau sebenarnya jantung Baekhyun sudah berdetak tak karuan.

Setelah beristirahat, mereka kembali mengelilingi taman bermain dan menaiki beberapa permainan dan ketika Jongin terlihat sudah kelelahan akhirnya mereka pulang dari taman bermain dan mencari restaurant untuk makan siang.

Dan hariini untuk Jongin benar benaar hari yang membahagiakan karena ia biasa bermain sepuasnya dengan sang ayah dan juga Baekhyun, karena Jongin bisa merasakan seperti memiliki keluarga yang lengkap seperti yang teman temannya lakukan. Karenga Jongin sudah menganggap Baekhyun seperti….

Ibunya sendiri.

.

.

 **~THE LOVERS~**

.

.

Jongdae pulang kerumah pukul 3 sore. Ia hanya sebentar di kedai sekedar mengecek dan mebagikan diskon untuk anak anak sd yang datang.

Jongdae masuk kerumah dengan perasaan yang masih takut dengan Minseok dalam mode PMS nya.

Jongdae masuk dan mencari minseok kemana mana dan ternyata Minseok sedang berada di ruang kerjanya. Sepertinya Minseok sedang menulis untuk novel barunya, tapi sepertinya ia sedang kebingungan terlihat dari wajahnya yang tidak focus dan tingkahnya yang jeals terlihat kebingungan.

Jongin masuk ke ruang kerja Minseok dengan cara mengendap ngendap bermaksud mengagetkan Minseok. mungkin Jongdae lupa kalau Minseok sedang dalam mode PMS nya.

Satu..

Dua…

Tiga,,

"DOR!"

"KIM JONGDAE!"

Dan terdengar tawa khas dari Kim Jongdae.

"maafkan aku sayang" lalu Jongdae memeluk Minseok dari belakang dan menumpukan wajahnya di bahu kanan Minseok dan mengecup pipi Minseok cepat,

"oppa kau mengganguku tau! Aku sedang menulis untuk bab baru di buku ku dan kau mengacaukan imajinasiku!" ucap ,Minseok kesal, lalu Jongdae kembali tegak dan beralih posisi hingga sekarang dirinya ada di hadapan si cantik."

"Kau terus berimajinasi hanya untuk novel mu Miin"

Minseok hanya menghiraukan perkataan Jongdae dan membiarkan pria itu terus mengoceh.

Lalu pikiran mesum dan usil Jongdae muncul untuk menggoda si cantik

"kau tidak mau mengimajinasikanku yang macam macam sayang?"

Lalu Minseok yang sedang terdiam memandangi laptopnya pun langsung melotot dan melemparkan tissue gulung yang terdapat di meja ke arah tunangan tampannya itu dan berteriak

"BERANINYA KAU MENGGODAKU YANG SEDANG BEKERJA KIM JONGDAEEEE"

Dan kita hanya bisa berdoa untuk Jongdae supaya ia dan mulutnya yang ceplas ceplos penuh kata godaan untuk tunangannya itu selamat sore ini dari amukan Minseok yang dalam mode PMS.

.

.

 **~THE LOVERS~**

Malam sudah tiba. Kyungsoo sudah kembali kerumah sebelu matahari tenggelam dan sudah menemukan suaminya yang sedang membaca buku ' How to be a good Dady' sambil selonjoran di sofa depan tv.

"kau sudah pulang sayang. Apa operasinya berjalan lancar?" tanya Chanyeol

"operasinya lancer. Hariini ada 2 operasi cesar dan 1 proses melahirkan normal dan aku hanya membantu di proses melahirkan normal. Dokter senior tidak memperbolehkan aku yang sedang hamil melakukan operasi cesar." Ucap Kyungsoo kesal mengadu kepada suaminya.

Chanyeol tertawa

"harusnya kau memang sudah cuti saja Kyung. Sebentar lagi perutmu akan semakin besar, dan apa kau tidak mual mencium darah ketika melakukan operasi?"

"sungguh aku tidak mual mencium bau darah. Dan untuk cuti aku akan cuti praktek ketika kehamilanku sudah menginjak 7 bulan. Dan untuk proses persalinan mungkin aku akan cuti satu bulan lagi dan menyuruh temanku untuk menggantikan."

"tidak bisakah kau cuti secepatnya sayang?"

"sayang.. kau tau kan aku suka sekali ketika memeriksa ibu ibu hamil dan membantu mereka melahirkan bayinya kedunia ini."

"iya sayang aku tau sekali itu. Dan kau sebentar lagi juga akan merasakan yang namanya melahirkan dan punya bayi jadi ku mohon kau juga harus memikirkan kondisimu dan anak kita ini." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengusap perut Kyungsoo yang masih datar itu. Ini kehamilan pertama Kyungsoo dan sudah sangan dinanti nanti Chanyeol. Akhirnya sang dokter kandungan mengandung pikirnya pertama kali Kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa ia hamil anaknya.

Kyungsoo mengalami kehamilan yang tangguh. Di trisemester pertama ini bahkan ia tidak mengalami morning sickness dan hanya mual beberapa kali itu juga karena parfum baru Chanyeol. Walaupun begitu Chanyeol tetap over protective dan kata Kyungsoo Chanyeol itu berlebiihan.

Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol makan malam dengan Chanyeol yang memasak sup daging sapi dan Kyungsoo yang memasak telur dadar dan japchae. Semenjak Kyungsoo hamil, Chanyeol selalu ingin melakukan pekerjaan rumah dan dia tidak memperbolehkan melakukan apapun dan Kyungsoo pun mengajukan protes. Akhirnya mereka sepakat kalau urusan memasak akan mereka bagi dua, mencuci pakaian dan piring dilakukan chanyeol dan membersihkan rumah mereka akan memanggil maid dari rumah orang tua Kyungsoo seminggu dua kali.

Setelah makan malam Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol bersantai di balkon lantai 2, Chanyeol yang merebahkan dirinya di kursi santai sambil memeluk Kyungsoo dalam dekapannya sambil memandangi langit penuh bintang malam ini dan mendengarkan music. Angin malam hari ini tidak begitu kencang namun Chanyeol tetap membungkus Kyungsoo seperti kepompong.

Taklama kemudian dapat terdengar suara mobil memasuki daerah town house tersebut dan terdengar jelas memasuki rumah no.1 . Kyungsoo yang peka kalau mobil itu memasuki garasi rumah no 1 pun langsung berdiri meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih berbaring. Beruntungnya Kyungsoo, Balkon kamarnya ini dapat melihat jelas ke garasi rumah no.1

Dapat Kyungsoo lihat seorang pria tinggi putih tampan dan memakai pakaian yang sangat formal keluar dari mobil Rolls Royce Phantom miliknya dan tak lama ada seorang wanita keluar turun dari mobil tersebut. Wanita itu mengenakan blouse berwarna soft pink dan celana kain berwarna abu terang dan ia mengenakan tas hermes yang tak asing bagi Kyungsoo, semua yang ada pada wanita itu tampak tak asing bagi Kyungsoo, rambut panjang melewati bahu berwarna coklat terang yang sangat Kyungsoo kenali dan akhirnya wajahnya terlihat,

'LUHAN?!'

 **TBC**

.

.

Heyheyyy ini chapter 1 untuk The Lovers nyaa

Bagaimana? Cukup memuaskan kah? Disini apa udah kebayang sama kehidupan mereka? Dan jika ada yang nyangka kalau ceritanya disini bakal sama banget sama drama The Lovers itu salah besar karena aku cuman terinspirasi konsep cerita dan tema nya aja.

Aku juga senang dengan prolog ff ini yang mendapat respon cukup baik. Terimakasih yang udah review, follow, favorite ff ini jasamu abadi..

Oh ya selaian mau promo juga ff aku yang satu lagi yang masih berjalan yaitu **YOU** cast nya SUDO KAISOO CHENMIN dan HUNHAN walau hunhan nya belum keluar di ff itu tapi akan segera. Please support that fanfics too..

Akhir kata sekian dan terimakasih.

Jangan lupa review nya yaaah ditungguuuuuu :*****


End file.
